This Burden of Mine
by kuroishuuha
Summary: The Wheel of Time spins in one direction; to go against it would be impossible. But to a certain Innocence and a certain Noah, somethings are worth going against human expectations, after all, they aren't human. Allen finds himself leaning against an all too familiar gravestone when he knows he should be nothing more than six feet under; maybe this time, things won't be as bad...


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man; all credit goes to Katsura Hoshino (Hoshino Katsura)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The wheel of time is always spinning, spinning, spinning; it will continue to spin, and spin, and spin until it falls of its axis; there is no way for a mere human to turn back the wheel of time; the effort would be wasted.

However…

Every wheel has a starting point; the stimulus that caused it to spin. If one were to allow the wheel to make a full rotation, the he or she could jump from the wheel and to the starting point, changing the spin of the wheel, if even a little...

* * *

Allen Walker lay trembling on the cold hard ground; a puddle of crimson was rapidly growing, but the young exorcist paid no heed to the life leaving his body. His silver eyes, shadowed by his snow white hair, gazed at the star lit sky; snow began falling, covering the impurities of the ground he lay on. Slowly, ever so slowly, the young exorcist stretched his hand to the sky, as if trying to grasp the stars that hung so far above him. Holding back a scream of pain, Allen brought himself to a sitting position as he rested his back against his Sword of Exorcism, Bringing both his hands close to his face, Allen stared longingly at them…

"_My left hand is for the Akuma. My right is for the humans"_

Coughing uncontrollably, Allen watched in fascination as crimson flowers bloomed on the white, snow covered ground. The red stood in stark contrast against the white; to others it would look morbid, but to Allen, it was beautiful in its own sad way.

_Is this how I die? Is this the point where I can't get up and walk anymore?_

His sword seemed to hum in sadness, as if sensing the approaching death of its wielder

_Thank you Crown Clown…for always protecting me, for always believing in, and for always staying by my side…I love you_

There was another low hum

_And Fourteenth…Neah…no, Uncle; forgive me for hating you. I don't hate you; even though I don't remember everything, I wanted to say…I believe in you_

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite **_

_**Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo **_

_**Hitotsu, futatsu to**_

And so, the gentle lullaby lulled the child into a deep slumber…

* * *

There was a shining light that expanded out and seemed to cover the whole area. Once the light died down, a shining white figure, and a dark grey figure seemed to loom over the small body of the broken exorcist. The snow danced around the white figure, refracting the light, creating the illusion of a glowing deity; darkness seemed to converge on the grey figure as ash began to fall. Both glared at one another, but softened their gazes at the sight of the snow colored child.

"**I hate you, fucking Noah. I don't care what may have happened in Allen's past, in our past, but the current me hates you"**

"_**Likewise you filthy piece of innocence"**_

"**I hate you; you irk me, but I know that you care for Allen almost as much as me…so that's why I'm asking you to lend me your power"**

"_**Oh…? The favored crystal of the God I hate so much is asking a Noah for help?"**_

Crown Clown made no move to answer as he bent down to gentle wipe off the snow that had landed on Allen; he then scooped Allen into his arms and cradled him against his chest. At the heartbreaking sight, Neah faltered and gave a resigned sigh.

"_**We'll both be damned for this, even you won't escape punishment"**_

"**I know, but for the sake of this child, I would burn a thousand times in hell"**

There was a shining light as Neah called forth the Ark, and together with Crown Clown, did the unthinkable:

"_**Oh Ark, take us to the beginning!"**_

A flash of blinding white and black light surrounded the entire area, and when it disappeared, not a single living thing was in sight.

* * *

Neah and Crown Clown opened their eyes to find themselves in a completely black abyss

"_**What the hell is this?! Why didn't it work?"**_

"**I don't know?! Isn't this your doing?"**

"**I assure you two that nothing went wrong; I just decided to step in"**

At the sound of the new voice, both the innocence and Noah were forced onto their knees as fear overcame them

"**Both of you have committed a heinous crime; to try and change the preordained fate of the world, tell me one reason why I shouldn't smite you here and now?!"**

Neah and Crown Clown trembled at the fury in the voice; their senses failed them as their bodies refused to listen. As both were about to accept their fate and were prepared to be reunited with Allen, a smooth voice cut through the darkness.

"Because they tried, unlike you!"

Two voices shouted in fear

"**Allen?! What are you doing?!"**

"_**Do you have a death wish?!"**_

"I'm already dead…"

Allen seemed to contemplate his next words carefully, as if finding the best way to speak to the powerful being without ange-

"You piss me off you know that, right?"

A stunned silence filled the still air

"You create the world, show it the horrors of humanity, and yet, when the people cried to you for help, you did nothing; and when too much blood had already been shed, you give humans weapons to create more bloodshed!"

"**Boy, do you know who you're talking to in that tone?!"**

"Yes, I do…a nameless, faceless God who did nothing until it was too late and tried to punish the people who actually wanted something different than what you had planned out!"

"**Insolent Boy! Leave now before you suffer the same punishment as those two!"**

"Then suffer I will! I would rather spend an eternity suffering alongside the two people who were with me all this time than be graced by someone such as you!"

There was a moment of silence as Allen's words sunk in. The great being seemed almost hesitant before it started speaking

"**Would you carry the burden once again if it meant that a different fate would be planned for this world? Would you be willing to carry this by yourself?"**

"If it meant that my friends can be truly happy, then yes; I would carry this burden, I would carry this burden to hell and back if I had to!"

"**Then so be it!"**

The three disappeared from sight

* * *

A lone, indescribable figure sat on a feathered throne, glowing in an ethereal light

"**What a troublesome boy, but I like his determination and strength. I am a fair god, and I give reward and punishment as the circumstances see fit; the world was always black and white to me…but maybe this boy will be that spot of grey…"**

Another shining white orb pulsed as the figure seemed to stoke its nonexistent beard

"**Well you bastard, you get that request you asked of me…"**

* * *

Allen opened his eyes to find himself leaning against a grave stone; his scar hurt as blood ran down his head. Glancing around, Allen noticed that he was smaller than before, but his arm was still as black as night; however, the black seemed to have receded a bit and left swirling patterns on his hands and arm as a green jewel shined brightly

_So this is the beginning Neah and Crown Clown talked about…_

The sound of crunching snow brought Allen out of his reverie as his eyes widened at the sight of a tall man with shocking red hair

"Hey brat, want to be an exorc- wait a minute, your arm's not supposed to look like that for at least a couple of years!"

Allen blinked away the tears that had gathered

"Master…?"

"Idiot Apprentice…?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
